


Bubble Wrap Not Included

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, M/M, Making Up, Mother Hen Sheamus, Old Married Couple, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: In the grand scheme of things, Sheamus wishes he could just wrap his boyfriend in bubblewrap as a means of protection.In the span ofoneweek, Cesaro has jammed his teeth into his jaw, hadseriousdental surgery, and now taken an F5 at the hand of Brock Lesnar.Sheamus just isn’t sure how much more his fragile psyche can take.





	Bubble Wrap Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Stand By Your Man" 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Bubble Wrap Not Included_

In the grand scheme of things, Sheamus wishes he could just wrap his boyfriend in bubblewrap as a means of protection. 

In the span of _one_ week, Cesaro has jammed his teeth into his jaw, had _serious_ dental surgery, and now taken an F5 at the hand of Brock Lesnar.

Sheamus just isn’t sure how much more his fragile psyche can take. 

“Tony, _need_ you to promise me something,” Sheamus mutters, wrapping a semi-clean towel around a Ziploc bag of ice. “I lo-like you enough that I don’t want to risk losing you.” He sets the ice on the side of Cesaro’s neck. 

“Promise you, Sheamy, I am _fine_ ,” Cesaro insists with the slightest hint of annoyance entering his voice. He adjusts the Ziploc bag, sighing. “What’s the promise?” 

“ _Please_ promise me you’ll be careful,” Sheamus says, sitting next to Cesaro on the bed. He rests his head on Cesaro’s clear shoulder. He buries his nose in the crook of Cesaro’s neck and inhales deeply, taking in the scent of coffee. 

“You just want me to be careful?” Cesaro asks, pressing a kiss to Sheamus’ temple. 

“Yes, I _don’t_ want to bury you,” Sheamus admits. “That shit with your mouth really _freaked_ me out.” 

Sheamus had _never_ meant to fall in love. He had his career. He had friends. If you had asked him then, he would _honestly_ have responded ‘What more could you want?’

“I _promise_ you- I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.” Cesaro’s free arm snakes down to wrap around Sheamus’ waist.

A wave of annoyance passes over Sheamus. He _knows_ Cesaro is basically humoring him. The last thing he wants is to be patronized by his boyfriend _just_ because he cares. 

“You-never mind, Antonio. I won’t worry again.” Sheamus resists the urge to wrench away. His mind _churns_ with thoughts, most not good. 

Sheamus had been the one stuck up to make sure that Cesaro took his medication, ate and just managed to get through the night. 

“You’re mad,” Cesaro murmurs. “Why?”

Sheamus gulps. The last thing he wants to do is have an intense, intimate conversation. 

“Not angry. Merely _annoyed_.” That sounds reasonable. “I worry and you seem to imply that I’m being overprotective.” 

“You _are_ overprotective,” Cesaro insists. “I don’t _understand_ why you’re like this but you are.” 

Sheamus pulls away so quickly that Cesaro almost looks _shocked_. He can’t deal with this right now. 

“I will say this _one time only_ ,” Sheamus mumbles angrily, grabbing his keycard. “I love you, you fucking asshole.” With that, he jams his feet into his sneakers and storms out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a loud slam. 

Anger and embarrassment course through him. The _first_ time he manages to tell Cesaro that he loves him is in the midst of a fit of anger and ends with him calling Cesaro a fucking asshole? He wouldn’t be surprised if Antonio didn’t want a thing to do with him after this. Did it get much worse than this? 

_Oh but he deserved it!_ The tiny voice in the back of his head says loudly. _You do everything to make sure he doesn’t die and how does he repay you? By calling you overprotective!_

Sheamus is _sick_ of being the responsible one in the ring. He’s always got to be focused on himself and making sure that his idiot boyfriend hasn’t managed to injure himself and is hiding it so he can finish the match. 

It’s a lot of pressure for one person to be under.

He ends up mindlessly pacing the downtown area. The more he walks, the clearer his thoughts become. 

Cesaro’s been blowing up his phone with calls and texts. Sheamus looks at it as it lights up but he chooses to let it go. 

He’s _still_ far too angry.  
\---  
Sheamus tries to sneak into the room without waking Cesaro. He’s been roaming, trying to clear his mind and has finally managed to get to a place where he’s calm enough to be around his boyfriend. 

Quietly, he undresses and slips into bed. He _thinks_ Cesaro is still sleeping but is to surprised to find that Cesaro’s staring at him.

“I was beginning to worry,” he murmurs sleepily.

Sheamus had forgotten to take the fact that Cesaro was a light sleeper into account.

“Sorry, Love. Was clearing my head.” Sheamus _wants_ to stay mad but there’s something about drowsy Cesaro that Sheamus finds adorable. “Did I wake you?” He snakes his arm around Cesaro’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Was only dozing,” Cesaro mumbles, closing his eyes. He settles his head against Sheamus’ chest. 

As his breath tickles Sheamus’ chest, he can’t help but reflect on the man sleeping in his arms. 

Antonio was _unexpected_. Sheamus had sworn off love and anything resembling it. He is content to be alone, just enjoying life. He was nearing 40- there was no time for a relationship. 

Then, a certain Swiss Cyborg had come through, stealing his heart. 

The too-much coffee, Clash playing man that means the world to Sheamus.

That’s why it’s so ridiculously important to him that Cesaro _try_ to keep his health. 

Sheamus is almost 40. The last thing he wants is to have to find a new boyfriend. 

Plus, he loves this sleeping man _way too much_.

“Your thinking is keeping me awake,” Cesaro mumbles, waking slightly. “Can we discuss this in the morning so you can get some sleep?” 

Sheamus finds himself agreeing even though sleep is the last thing on his mind.  
\---  
Sheamus wakes up to find Cesaro gone. He sits up, his eyes bleary with sleep. As he faces the nightstand, he finds the note. 

_Ran out for coffee. Be back soon. Breakfast is on me._

“Why is he so…him?” Sheamus asks, talking to dead air. “Times like this- I _really_ don’t want to love him but can’t help it.” 

He lays down again, burying himself underneath the comforters. He’s never really been one to sleep in but after last night, he’s not turning down the extra rest. 

The next thing he knows is Cesaro shaking him awake.

“Sorry to wake you, Love. Figured you’d want a hot breakfast,” Cesaro says apologetically. 

“No, you’re fine,” Sheamus mumbles, curling up with his pillow. “Should- emphasis on _should_ be mad at you but can’t stay mad.” 

“Well will talk, Sheamy.” Cesaro yanks the blankets off. “Come on- food waits.” 

Sheamus pulls himself out of bed and into a pair of jeans. He moves over to the table where Cesaro has set up scrambled egg whites, fresh fruit and pancakes. 

“Figured we could use a cheat,” Cesaro explains, handing a plate to Sheamus. 

“You don’t have to feel guilty. We got into an argument- it’s what couples do.” Sheamus insists, filling his plate.

“ _Maybe_ I figured out you had a point and I felt bad for acting the way I did,” Cesaro admits, staring at the ground. “I am just a _bit_ reckless when it comes to being in the ring.” 

Sheamus nods, spearing a grape and slowly chewing it. 

“Tony, will say this- just be careful.” Sheamus is adamant on this. “I love you. The last thing I want is to lose you.” 

Cesaro leans over, gently kisses Sheamus and grins.

“Love you too. I’ll _try_ to be careful.” 

Sheamus is satisfied to hear that. 

Sometimes, it’s better to try than not do at all.

-Fin-


End file.
